The primary purpose of this proposal is for the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences to participate actively in cooperative clinical trials of the Southwest Oncology Group. The Southwest Oncology Group is a major multidisease, therapeutic research organization consisting of 30 full member institutions. The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences has been a member of the Southwest Oncology Group for 30 years. A full complement of 22 physician investigators in a variety of scientific disciplines at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences is committed to participation in cancer chemotherapy, surgery, and radiotherapy clinical trials. The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences has assumed a leadership role in the Group in the study of optimal management of elderly cancer patients. Dr. David Lipschitz is Chairman of the Standing Committee on Cancer Management in the Elderly for the Southwest Oncology Group. A large number of new cases of head and neck cancer seen at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences will be entered onto Southwest Oncology Group protocols or local pilot studies. Likewise, many new cases of melanoma referred to the surgical oncologists will be entered onto cooperative clinical trials. In addition, the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences has 11 physicians who are active participants in the Southwest Oncology Group Cooperative Group Outreach Program protocols. An average of 52 patients a year have been registered on Cooperative Group Outreach Program protocols. With the establishment of the Arkansas Cancer Research Center at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences the referral of new cancer patients will be increased. Furthermore, the close association of investigations in multidisciplinary oncology clinics at the Cancer Center, will ensure high quality participation of the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences in multimodal group protocols.